inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Bankotsu
|status=Deceased |species= Human → Specter |gender= Male |hair= Black |skin= Tanned |weapons= Banryu |abilities= |occupation= Mercenary |team= Shichinintai |affiliation= Shichinintai, Naraku |viz manga= |english tv= |anime debut=110 |final act=no |manga=250 |movie= |game= |media=Anime, Manga |japanese voice=Takeshi Kusao |english voice=Matt Hill }} '|蛮骨|barbaric bone}} was the leader of the Shichinintai. Both the youngest and strongest member of the group, he carries the halberd Banryu. Appearance and Personality Bankotsu is a lean-muscled young man due to years of training. He has a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead and is generally very handsome. His eyes are a dark shade of cobalt and has tanned skin. He wears a white pair of hakamas with a white haori that only has a blue patch on his shoulder. He also wears a type of iron armor over these clothes along with a shoulder guard attached. This is attached to the rest of the armor by a strip of red cloth. The armor is tied at the waist with a red obi or sash. His armor has a purple fern like pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear. Along with that he wears black gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers. Bankotsu is known for slaughtering demons and humans alike, which made him feared. Although he is a skilled mercenary and has killed many people; he retains a sense of honor and compassion, but only for his six companions. He has a sweet side that he only reveals to Jakotsu in the Anime. History Before the creation of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu traveled around with Jakotsu, challenging every strong human and demon alike. He meets Naraku while heading to a battle, who made it there before him. Naraku then tells him about the Shikon no Tama before disappearing. Soon after this Bankotsu decides to create the Band of Seven. After his resurrection, Bankotsu uses Banryu to kill everyone in the surrounding area. The scent of blood draws Inuyasha's group to engage in battle until Naraku summons the Band of Seven back to him. During the fight, Banryu is damaged by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu attack, but it gains the ability to deflect that attack after Bankotsu repairs it with the Jewel shards Renkotsu stole from Kagome. After learning that Renkotsu murdered Jakotsu for his Jewel shards, Bankotsu kills Renkotsu for his betrayal. With seven fragments in his body and two in his halberd, Bankotsu heads off to destroy Inuyasha. In the manga, Inuyasha gradually cuts the Shikon Jewel shards out of Bankotsu's body as the battle progresses until Bankotsu is cut in two, with Naraku stripping the remaining half of its Shikon shard. In the anime, Bankotsu slays 1,000 yōkai and kills 1,000 humans with Banryu, transforming it into a demonic weapon that projects its wielder's hatred as powerful yoki. However, this proves to be his downfall as Inuyasha reflects this attack with the Bakuryūha, defeating Bankotsu and shattering Banryū. Weapon Banryu (Barbaric Dragon): Nicknamed Bankotsu's "companion," Banryu is a giant halberd that, after being empowered by the shards of the Shikon Jewel, can manipulate lightning. In the series of episodes that compose the the Band of Seven arc, Bankotsu uses several Jewel shard fragments from his dead comrades Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu, as well as two that one of Renkotsu stole from Kagome, to strengthen his own power and that of his Banryu. The strengthened Banryu is shown to able to effectively deflect Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu attack. The strength of Banryu, enhanced wth the Shikon Jewel Shards, is seemingly equal to that of the Tessaiga. In the anime, Bankotsu, desiring yoki, made a wish on his Banryu, vowing to kill both 1,000 yokai and 1,000 humans, so that it would gain demonic powers. It refers to the legend that, if a human were to ever kill 1,000 yokai, they would gain powers that yokai possess. Upon slaying his 1,000th demon, Bankotsu's Banryu transformed into a powerful, demonic sword that could project the master's hatred into a powerful, destructive energy. Much like the nature of Sesshoumaru's Tokijin, as noted by Inuyasha. Because of this transformation and the gaining of a demonic aura, Inuyasha was able to use the Bakuryūha which shattered Banryu and defeated Bankotsu. Bankotsu's most well known ability is being able to wield Banryu skillfully. Aside from that, he also seem to posses superhuman strength as seen in episode 110, when the lord mentions that the sword was heavy enough that three strong men were required to lift it. He also posseses great endurance, speed and agility. Trivia *His tattoo means Youth, which refers to him being the youngest member of the Shichinintai. *Interestingly, Bankotsu is one of the few, if not only, completely human characters able to actually injure Inuyasha bare handed. (A punch to the face in the anime.) Though he did have at least one Shikon Jewel in his body, this suggest that his physical strength is comparable to Inuyasha's, a powerful hanyō in his own right. As Inuyasha has been shown to easily lift several tons with one arm, it's likely that Bankotsu is the strongest human character in the series. *The anime also took Bankotsu and Inuyasha's battle further to show that Bankotsu was the better grappler in terms of hand-to-hand, with Inuyasha evening out the playing field with his stamina and durability. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Sengoku Characters